The game of golf has become one (1) of the most technologically advanced sports in the world today. Experts in science and physics have combined state of the art materials with ergonomic and aerodynamic principles in order to produce golf clubs and golf balls that produce more accurate and consistently longer golf shots. Even with all of this technology however, people still have difficulty in mastering the basics of the game, such as the simple ability to place the golf ball on the tee properly. Many people inadvertently place the tee into the ground at an angle, while others place it in too far or not far enough. Such inconsistencies can account for a great swing on one (1) hole and a “so-so swing” on the next. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which golf tees can be properly and consistently inserted in an effort to improve one's golf swing in a consistent manner. The development of the golf tee placement and alignment tool fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to provide a golfer with such a tool. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2002/0183138 and 2008/0135444 in the name of Malcolm disclose a combination golf tee setter, divot tool, and golf ball marker. Unfortunately, the Malcolm device does not provide for a means to provide an add-on height adjustment adapter as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0042839 in the name of Smith et al. describes a golf tee height regulator and installation tool. The tool utilizes a golf tee securement foot and an extendable shaft maneuvering the head of the golf tee actuated by a set screw. The Smith et al. device does not fall under the scope of the present invention which comprises a single hand-held upper body with a recess to hold the golf tee in and removably attachable height adjustment portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,161 in the name of Wilkerson discloses a device to customize the height of a golf tee, providing detachable segments on the top portion of the stem of the device. The golf tee is placed through a center hole of the stem. The present invention comprises a main body having a recess matching the shape of the golf tee and is easier to remove once in place. Also, the height adjustment portions are on the bottom of the main body.